Decorating
by HSW
Summary: Haley had called at seven and told her it was later in the day and that Peyton needed to move her ass. [PeytonHaley]


**Title:** Decorating  
**Author:** Mel  
**Pairing:** Peyton/Haley(friendship), with hints at NH&LP  
**Summary:** Haley had called at seven and told her it was later in the day and that Peyton needed to move her ass.  
**A/N:** So basically this is all Linds and Caro's fault, yup. Thanks to Linds for the beta.

* * *

Peyton dragged her feet along the ground, covering her mouth as a yawn threatened to escape her mouth as she made her way down the street that Nathan and Haley lived on.

Haley had called her in the middle of the night claiming that the baby would be popping out of her anytime soon and the baby's room was boring and needed some life in it, so she had to come over right away … to which Peyton told her, it was three in the morning and couldn't it wait 'til later in the day.

Haley had reluctantly agreed and now Peyton was up at eight in the freaking morning because Haley had called at seven and told her it was later in the day and that Peyton needed to move her ass. Peyton had groaned, suspecting that Haley had been up all night.

Peyton finally reaches the house after what seemed like forever, walking through the door without hesitation to find Haley sitting on the couch. She jumped up as soon as she saw Peyton and rushed over to hug her before pulling back and slapping her arm gently.

"What took you so long?" She demands and Peyton chuckles lightly.

"I walked."

"You walked?" Haley asks, looking shocked, but her expression quickly turned into a worried one, "Peyton, are you okay? That's dangerous, it's too far. You shouldn't do that."

"Relax, Haley, I'm not the hot mamma." Peyton states, placing a hand over Haley's stomach and rubbing gently. Haley grins.

"So, you want me to throw some ideas out there for the little one's room?" Peyton asks, as both of them settle down on the couch. Haley bites her lip in response as if contemplating something.

"No, Peyton, I want you to design the room." Haley finally answers after a few seconds and Peyton feels happiness swell in her chest at the idea of Haley wanting her to do that.

"Haley –"

"Nathan and I talked about it briefly and it's something we feel no one else should get to do. He only mentioned it once, but once is enough, and if he's not okay with it I'll just have to whip him into shape."

Peyton sucks in a breath as Haley rambles on about Nathan and whipping him into shape, unsure of how she can possibly express to her how grateful she is and how much it means to her that both Nathan and Haley have so much faith in her.

Haley holds her breath waiting for Peyton's response but Peyton can't seem to find the right words to voice her gratitude, so instead, she decides to show her by launching herself at Haley while being careful not to crush Haley's swelling stomach as she hugs her.

"Haley, it means so much to me that you, the both of you trust me with this." Peyton states, the emotion apparent in her voice, and Haley's face stretches into a wide grin at the thought of Peyton decorating the room.

"We wouldn't want anyone else to do it, Peyton." Haley whispers against Peyton's ear as she pulls her into a tighter hug. Peyton smiles brightly as they pull back.

"Well, let's get started."

* * *

"Peyton? Where's Haley?" Nathan asks as he walks into the room that will soon be his son's to see Peyton sitting on the floor drawing on the walls in a deep blue color. He can't help but smile softly at the sight.

"I kicked her out," Peyton states firmly. Nathan's mouth falls open before an amused chuckle escapes his lips as he shakes his head slightly. Peyton doesn't even notice, though. She's too focused on the task at hand.

"Why did you kick her out?" He asks, running a hand over his face and through his hair. Peyton looks up at him briefly before turning back around and continuing her task.

"She was driving me insane. 'Peyton you're not doing it right. Peyton, are you sure that will look okay? Are you sure this is okay for a baby's room? Blah blah.'" Peyton grumbles and Nathan bites his lip in an attempt to stifle a laugh.

"I kicked her out so I could finish this baby in peace. I told her to go bug Lucas or Brooke so she's probably with one of them." Peyton states, as she continues to draw on the wall, not allowing anything break her concentration.

"Don't take Haley too seriously, Peyton. The pregnancy is just taking its toll on her physically and mentally. She just wants it to be perfect and we both have no doubt that whatever you come up with will be incredible." Nathan says quietly before squeezing the back of her neck and walking out of the room.

* * *

Haley and Nathan came home after spending a little time down at the rivercourt having a picnic. Nathan had dragged Haley out of the house before Peyton could strangle Haley in annoyance.

Haley rushed into the house claiming she needed to check to make sure that Peyton hadn't destroyed the room. Nathan chuckled lightly but stopped when he saw Haley standing in front of his future son's room with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, baby?" He whispered, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist tightly, letting his hands lay flat on the swell of her stomach.

He then looked at the door, letting a quiet snort escape at seeing the note Peyton has plastered on the door, informing them that she will never get this done in time if Haley doesn't stay away, so she's locked the door and won't be coming out 'til she's done.

Haley huffs in frustration and then glares up at Nathan.

"It's not funny, Nathan!" Haley states angrily, which just makes Nathan laugh harder. Haley storms off to the bedroom while yelling out that he can sleep on the couch because the baby's door isn't the only one that will be locked.

* * *

When Peyton finally came out two days later, after Haley had been banging angrily on the door demanding Peyton to let her in- and Lucas feeding her meals through the window- the room was finally finished.

Peyton had a happy smile on her face, which was covered in paint as was her hair, when she came into the living room to see Haley, Nathan, Brooke and Lucas sitting on the couch chatting quietly.

Everyone looked up when she walked into the room and Haley mock glared at her. Peyton simply smirked widely in response.

"Oh, finally come out have you?" Haley moaned in an agitated tone, a scowl on her face, and Peyton laughed happily causing Haley's scowl lessen. Peyton didn't laugh nearly enough as far as Haley was concerned.

"Yes, I'm out of the room and it's finished and if I may say so myself, it looks pretty fantastic."

"Check that ego, Sawyer." Nathan jokes lightly and Peyton cracks another grin. Haley looks a bit unsure as she bites her lip in apprehension.

"Can I go in the room now?" She asks in a quiet voice and Peyton grins as the others chuckle. Nathan runs a comforting hand over Haley's back as Peyton nods her head furiously in response.

Peyton waits for everyone to move past her before she follows, Lucas' hand clasped tightly in hers. Her hand has his hand in a death grip because no matter how proud she is of what she's done with the room it's Haley and Nathan's opinions that really matter.

Lucas smiles softly at Peyton's anxiety before leaning over and brushing a kiss against her forehead.

"Don't worry, baby, they'll love it." He states and she smiles up at him gratefully before walking into the room after Brooke. Nathan has his arms wrapped around Haley and is staring at the room in awe.

"Peyton…" Haley whispers, speechless, as she moves out of Nathan's arms and over to one of the walls, tracing the strip of paint that rests in the middle of the wall and goes all the way around the room. Music notes and basketballs painted all the way through it.

The room is a deep blue color, almost midnight blue with a red feature wall that stands out in an amazing way, and many of Peyton's own drawings are plastered over it much like her own room.

Nathan walks over to the wall and traces one of the drawings of him and Haley at the beach. He knows from memory that Lucas and Peyton were there, too, and it was just such a good day.

He spins around and looks at Peyton with a smile on his face.

"When did you draw all these?" He asks, gesturing toward the wall with his hand. Peyton simply smiles as Lucas rests his cheek against hers.

"Over the last few weeks. The one of the baby, even if it doesn't end up being an accurate description of him, I drew yesterday morning. I felt like it needed to be there. I'll draw another one when the baby is born, then it will be perfect." She states with a soft smile.

"Peyton." Haley states firmly, causing Peyton to look over at the mother-to-be who now has fresh tears in her eyes. Peyton smiles softly before moving out of Lucas' arms and rushing over to Haley to wrap her up in a hug.

"Don't cry, Haley." Peyton whispers softly and Haley sniffles against her shoulder.

"I'm just so happy." Haley admits, before pulling back and grasping Peyton's arms gently, "It's perfect Peyton, absolutely perfect. I'm sorry I bugged you so much." Everyone laughs at that and Peyton strokes Haley's hair gently.

"You're welcome, Haley. I'm just glad you like it."

Peyton steps away from Haley, as Nathan quickly takes her place, and the five of them stand in silence admiring the beauty.

Brooke cocks her head to the side.

"Hey, Sawyer?"

"Yeah?" She replies, turning her head to look at Brooke with a question in her eyes.

"How did you eat when you were stuck in here for two days?" She asks and Peyton laughs softly.

"Lucas gave me food through the window."

"Lucas!" Haley cries out in frustration as everyone laughs.


End file.
